


Marshmallow Kisses

by hangyeom



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Soft sex, bottom jy, daddy kink but it's really soft, top jb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangyeom/pseuds/hangyeom
Summary: “Let's s-stay like this for a while,” Jinyoung whispered. Jaebum wrapped his arms around Jinyoung's waist protectively, the only indication of having heard Jinyoung’s request before they fell into a deep slumber again.





	Marshmallow Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> uH i intended for this to be softer but i hope it still came out well! enjoy~

Jaebum comes home from work one day, sighing in relief as he collapses onto the sofa. He frowns at the emptiness of the living room. Usually Jinyoung would be watching the television or preparing dinner in the kitchen so he could spring up to greet Jaebum when he heard his footsteps, but today Jinyoung was nowhere in sight. He ventures to the bedroom, relief crashing over him in waves when he realises Jinyoung is safe and sound.

 

“Daddy..” Jinyoung calls out softly, breaking Jaebum from his reverie, and Jaebum is instantly concerned. Jinyoung makes grabby hands at Jaebum to come closer and Jaebum settles on the bed, taking Jinyoung into his arms as he inhales his scent. 

 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Jaebum whispers, pulling away from the hug to look Jinyoung in the eyes worriedly.

 

“I missed you so much..I just- can you fuck me to sleep tonight?” 

 

Jaebum’s eyes widen as he processes Jinyoung’s words, letting them sink in before hugging him tight. Jinyoung looks mortified at the words that had just come out of his mouth, letting out a small gasp and lowering his gaze, a blush colouring his cheeks at his explicit request.  _ That wasn’t how it was supposed to come out,  _  he thinks to himself.

 

“Anything for you, baby.” Jaebum answers belatedly with a chuckle, exhaling a sigh of relief at Jinyoung’s simple request. He’d been expecting news much worse like Jinyoung not wanting to be with him anymore. He didn’t know what he’d do if that day ever came. But this? This, Jaebum could do. He set Jinyoung down on the bed gently, slowly undressing him and making sure to appreciate every part of his baby as he went along. He left a trail of butterfly kisses from Jinyoung’s neck down to his thighs, dipping his tongue in the bellybutton where he knew Jinyoung was sensitive. Jinyoung whined and bucked his hips, gasping for Jaebum to move on before he came too fast. Jaebum only smiled, grabbing the lube and coating his fingers in it. He traced his digits lightly around Jinyoung’s rim before pushing in gently to open him up for his cock.

 

At three fingers, Jinyoung stopped him with a hand on his wrist, gazing at Jaebum with dilated pupils, wordlessly pleading Jaebum to get into him. And so Jaebum entered him slowly, letting Jinyoung adjust before finally starting a slow rhythm, thrusting into him gently. Jinyoung made soft noises as Jaebum fucked into him, and Jaebum slowly brought them to a shuddering orgasm before slowing down to a stop when he noticed that Jinyoung’s breathing had settled, eyes now closed and lips parted slightly as he snored faintly. Jaebum maneuvered them such that Jinyoung was now on top of him, with him as a human pillow. He traced his fingers over Jinyoung’s features lovingly, smoothing out the creases in his eyebrows, smiling fondly before he fell asleep thinking about his baby.

 

 

Jaebum woke up the next morning feeling lightheaded, as if all the blood in his head had gone down south. He glanced down where his length was still in Jinyoung before realising why.    
Groaning, he shifted slightly from under Jinyoung to get them into a more comfortable position as Jinyoung's leg was currently draped across his torso, as if staking his claim on Jaebum. Jaebum grinned slightly at the thought, thinking that it  _ is _ true. He belonged to Jinyoung as much as Jinyoung belonged to him, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

The moving caused him to sink deeper in Jinyoung and Jaebum groaned, squeezing his eyes shut to keep himself from thrusting into Jinyoung right then and there. He didn't want to wake his baby who was still asleep. Jaebum risked one last shift as he nudged Jinyoung's legs to his sides, eliciting a sleepy moan from Jinyoung as the tip of his cock brushed Jinyoung's prostate. At this, Jaebum finally snapped and gave in to the lust clouding his mind, gripping Jinyoung's hips to steady him as he started to fuck into Jinyoung with earnest.    
  
“Mmph...ahh..feels good..” Jinyoung mumbled sleepily as he buries his face into Jaebum's chest,  not wanting to wake up just yet. The moaning seemed to drive Jaebum wild, however, the elder snapping his hips into Jinyoung faster once he realised Jinyoung was almost awake.   
  
“Mm..yes..a-ah, daddy?” Jinyoung had the decency to look surprised as he rubbed his eyes, placing his hands on Jaebum's chest as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Jaebum merely looked up at the voice, greeting him with a “good morning, baby.” before sitting up to place a fleeting kiss on jinyoung's cheek. A telltale blush formed on Jinyoung's cheeks at the display of affection, Jinyoung lowering his gaze shyly until the pleasure of having Jaebum in him overwhelmed his initial surprise. Jinyoung hiccupped on a moan as Jaebum fucked into him, hands shooting up to cover his mouth in embarrassment despite Jaebum's requests for him to stop stifling his moans. Jaebum growled in displeasure as he sat up again to peck Jinyoung on the cheek, assuring Jinyoung that his moans are  _ beautiful _ and that he was the luckiest man alive to be able to hear them. Jinyoung blushed again, removing his hands from his mouth and choosing to claw his way down Jaebum's biceps as Jaebum repeatedly hit his prostate.    
  


Jaebum came first, embarrassed at cumming before getting to take care of his baby but he just couldn't hold it in anymore when Jinyoung mewled at a particular thrust. He spilled into Jinyoung, the latter moaning at the warmth and grinding down on Jaebum's abdomen for friction on his cock. Jaebum pulsed inside of Jinyoung from oversensitivity, and then Jinyoung was cumming, even before Jaebum got his hands on his cock and rubbed his thumb on the slit roughly like he usually did. Jaebum gasped at Jinyoung clenching and unclenching around him, pulling Jinyoung in for a kiss as he thrusted weakly into Jinyoung again. 

  
Panting heavily as they came down from their orgasms, Jaebum carded his fingers through Jinyoung's hair gently as Jinyoung settled on top of him again. Jaebum watched as their chests rose and fell unevenly, peppering kisses all over Jinyoung's collarbone as Jinyoung's eyes drifted shut tiredly.    
  
“Let's s-stay like this for a while,” Jinyoung whispered. Jaebum wrapped his arms around Jinyoung's waist protectively, the only indication of having heard Jinyoung’s request before they fell into a deep slumber again.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> this got me thinking about another soft fic with daddy!jb spoiling jinyoung and letting him have ice cream and cookies and just imagine jinyoung cuddling his teddy bears and plushies aW i'm soft
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
